Los héroes de la internet
by Konata12
Summary: Esta historia trata de unos amigos de internet que luego se encuentran por una fuerza extraña que los atrajo hacia el mundo de la internet y tienen que luchar contra monstruos,virus,etc.


Capitulo 1: Como comenzó todo

* * *

Hola soy Konata12 y esta es mi historia .w./ espero que les guste y se rían un rato c: xD soy nueva en FanFiction,y no entiendo mucho como funciona esto .3. solo se ingles básico y la traducción no sirve xD pero no importa,are lo que pueda -w- ok menos charla mas historia ._:

* * *

Konata's POV

Algunas personas se preguntaran si soy la Konata del anime,y otras si hay pudin para postre (sobretodo Bills) bueno les diré que no,solo ese es mi nombre de Facebook,mi verdadero nombre es confidencial... Y respecto al pudin,ya me lo comí,así que Bills nos destruirá a todos,y como ultima escritura (?) les relatare esta historia c:

Todo comenzó cuando el primer hombre piso la tierra. No era muy educado,y si alguien lo molestaba lo golpeaba con un palo de esos de cabernicola,el cual te hacia volar hasta la casa de Juancho Perez en México,el cual te invitaba a una tasa de té a ver Naruto.

Ese mismo hombre no muy educado,conoció a una mujer que era todo lo contrario a el,era buena,educada,tierna,y limpia (?) ella se llamaba Carlota Carlin Carlandas,mientras que el hombre se llamaba Arforfo Quinteros.

Ellos dos se casaron y tuvieron un hijo,el cual llamaron Mufiteros Del Valle Konoha Quinteros. Mufiteros a pesar de ser solo un pequeño niño de mas o menos 10 años,invento el primer aparato electrónico; la computadora. Ese aparato lo ayudo a crear mas cosas,como por ejemplo: eladeras,laptos y un samsung galaxy.

Mufiteros fue creciendo,e inventando mas cosas. Los otros hombres fueron comprando los productos de Mufiteros en una fabrica llamada "Productos Mufiteros,si no los compra mi papi los golpeara con un palo e irán a parar con Juancho Perez". Al presidente llamado Yefefer Mahuber 3° y a su fiel seguidor Filosoraptor,le parecieron muy amenazantes las palabras en el letrero de Productos Mufiteros,así que serraron su tienda.

Al pasar los años,Mufiteros ya era muy viejo,y sabia que estaba a punto de morir. Así que escondió un valioso tesoro en una nave espacial como las de los sayajin (la cual había inventado el) acompañado de E.T y un alien mal dibujado. La nave despego,volando por los espacios y dimensiones. Mufiteros estaba al borde de la muerte,pero claro,no moriría sin antes publicarlo en Facebook.

**_" Queridos amigos de Facebook,estoy a punto de morir. Eh enviado una nave espacial con el tesoro de ya saben que para ya saben quien. les dejare una nota a los curiosos para que en un futuro lejano lo encuentren. les agradecería que lo escribieran en una nota con papel rasgado y un tanto vieja,para que despierte el misterio. Bueno,tengo que partir a mi sueño celestial,adiós a todos... " _**

Esta publicación recibió mas de 1000 likes y 20000 comentarios,todos extrañarían a Mufiteros...

Los años y siglos fueron pasando,hasta llegar a los egipcios,donde todos usaban aun los productos de Mufiteros,haciendo grande montañas y dibujos con grandes detalles,los cuales en la generación que ahora vivimos no pueden explicar esto,y lo único que pueden pensar es en aliens.

Volviendo al siglo XXI,la mayoría de chicos están según los padres perdiendo tiempo en la PC. Pero lo que casi nadie sabe es que en realidad estamos salvando al mundo tal y como lo predijo Mufiteros. Este mundo esta a punto de ser atacado por seres extraños,y los chicos de ahora con tanta tecnología pueden impedirlo,como lo hizo Mufiteros hace ya unos siglos atrás.

Yo un día tranquilo,como siempre estaba en la computadora,viendo el Facebook y haciendo algunas imágenes si es que no tengo flojera. De pronto se corta la luz,y yo estaba sola en casa,porque mis padres habían salido junto con mi oniichan (hermano menor). Tome mi celular para alumbrar un poco,que estaba conectado al cable USB de la computadora. Me di cuenta de que este aun decía "Conectando con PC" lo cual significa que la computadora estaba prendida aun,pero no me asuste,esto me pasaba seguido con el celular; que decía conectando con PC y nisiquiera estaba conectado.

Saque el cable USB y mire la hora; eran las 22:28 PM,después de mirar la hora no pude evitar pensar que a las 22:30 pasaría algo sobrenatural o algo por el estilo. Me reí un poco nerviosa,y alumbre para la puerta de mi cuarto,esperando ver alguna cara de un fantasma o algo,pero nada. En el fondo había alguien que me decía "¡genial! me gustaría que un fantasma apareciera,¡eso de verdad seria estupendo!" pero yo no era así,mas bien era "si un fantasma aparece solo lo ignorare,porque los fantasmas NO EXISTEN y yo no les tengo miedo" pero sabía que eso no era verdad,y que si existían y otro pensamiento llego "¡nooooo! ¡no quiero que aparezca un fantasma! ¡tengo mucho miedo! mejor me acostare en la cama y me esconderé debajo de la sabana" y se preguntaran ¿porque tantos pensamientos? pues ni yo lo se,pero algunas beses pienso que tengo doble personalidad...

Sin darme cuenta y metida en mis pensamientos,la pantalla de la computadora se prendió,juro que casi sufro un infarto con eso,que tire el celular y mas el ruido que hizo al caer,me hizo dar un pequeño brinco en la silla. Tratando de ignorar lo de la computadora,levante el celular y lo guarde en el bolsillo del pantalón.

Mire la pantalla de la computadora; el fondo era todo negro,y con letras azules (doy gracias que eran azules,porque si eran rojas salia corriendo) el cual preguntaba: "¿Estas lista para entrar al mundo de la internet?" y dos botones abajo que decían "Si" y "No". Tome el mouse un poco temblorosa,sin percatarme que decía "lista" lo que normalmente es "listo" en la mayoría de las cosas. Hice clic en "Si" y de pronto sentí que tenia mucho sueño,lo ultimo que vi fue la pantalla,la cual decía con letras rojas "Buena suerte" y me desmaye..

Continuara..

* * *

Lel tengo muchos errores de ortografía xD bueno ¿que les pareció mi primer fic? c: lo se fue corto,pero es que debo de estar muy inspirada para hacer uno largo ;-; y mas con mi flojera x3 nos vemos en el próximo capitulo adiós .w./

PD: Cualquier parentesco con la vida real es pura coincidencia,y si no,pues deja de fumar amigo ._:

PD2: Ni idea porque escribí lo de arriba c: xD


End file.
